The Fairy Tale
by NyanSkittles
Summary: Princess Lucy has a love for dragon's. So one night after hearing a rumor of a dragon in town, she bribes her maid, virgo, to go with her to search! A fairy tail NaLu fanfiction


**Just a short fairy tail fanfiction I made for fun...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Once upon a time, a young, beautiful princess named Lucy goes on an adventure and meets a dragon boy. **

"Princess Lucy, you must know to stay inside today. I understand your very fond of dragons, but you must know they are very dangerous and harmful!" One of my maids says, as I was tending the garden

"Hm.." I brush some dirt off of my lovely brown skirt " What do you mean, lady maid?" I snapped my gloves off, as I stood by her

"You see miss Lucy, rumor has it that a dragon has been wandering around the kingdom and nearby village. It doesn't seem to harm anyone but we must not be to sure!" The maid lady tugged my wrist to head inside. I was very disappointing that I was not able to meet the dragon. I always have wanted to meet one. But the fact that it was harmless caught my eye. As I began being pushed inside I catch my Father, doing paper work. The maid finally let go of my wrist. I bow as I entered Father's room.

"Father, may I speak to miss Virgo?" I was still bowing before him.

Virgo was one of my most trusted maid's. She would always help me whether it was bad or good. Virgo always get's me out of bad situations to. But the thing was, I only knew her for a very short time.

"Yes lady Lucy, she is in the kitchen, washing dishes,don't you dare think of anything suspicous to say!" He nodded his head

I ran to her, not caring if I would trip and get dirty. I never wanted to be a princess. But I was forced by my Father unfortunately.

"Virgo!" I laugh waving my hands as I entered the kitchen

"Ah, Lucy!" She wipes the soap off of her hands bowing to me.

"Oh Virgo, you don't have to bow to me!" I laugh

"Shall I receive a punishment?"She lifts her head up at me

"No, why would you think that!" I squeeze her

"Anyway, I have something fun planned tonight!" I cheer up and down

I began whispering so Father won't here " I wan't you to take me outside tonight" I brush up against her ear. I always ask Virgo to take me on strolls while everyone was asleep, but this time I had something else planned.

"For a midnight walk I see, as you wish" She almost bowed, but caught herself

" Well not exactly...I want to meet a dragon. Rumor is that it's in town" I squeeze with anticipation

"Oh...A dragon I see... I forgot how much you loved them!Alright, but we must keep this a secret!" She giggles.

* * *

It was dark, everyone headed to bed. Virgo stayed by my room until everyone was dead asleep. She gives the signal to leave my and I tipped toed down the long stair case. Virgo grabs one of her keys, unlocking the door.

"Yes!" I whisper cheering

We still walked cautiously through the trail leading to town. Also because it was hard to see, and we did not want to wake anyone up. After we got into town, we stopped slowing down and began searching for hours.

"Lucy, it's almost morning" Virgo looking up watching the moon going down

"At this point I don't care!" I was covered in dirt

As I began ranting I heard a sudden clang by a couple houses over

"Is that...THE DRAGON?!" I cheer pushing virgo with me over

As I looked up, there it was. A majestic dragon. The first thing I notice, it wasn't the big or tall. Very slim and only as tall as a village house. It was red and scaly. But it looked lost and worried.

"Hello, dragon!" I wave my hands trying to get his attention

The male dragon swayed his head at me, looking blank

"I have always been such a fond of dragons! I'm princess Lucy" I walk closer to him, bowing in his presence

He looked more clueless now than ever. I also noticed the sun was raising, which caught his eye. He began running on his two dragon feet in a nother direction.

"Wait! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" I shuddered running towards him

The dragon stopped for a moment, turned his head around to me again clueless. It thought for a moment, then picked me up with his bare teeth by my dress.

"I will be home princess Lucy before everyone wakes up! If you don't come back for awhile, then good luck!" She yelled as she runs in the opposite direction.

"Virgo..." At this point thier was nothing I could do. I was swaying on the dragon's boy teeth.

"I'm so happy!" I squee "I'm now able to meet a real dragon and not be a princess anymore" I smuggled my teeth together "I really didn't like my Dad either" I continue

The dragon finally let go of me, showing me his cave. He was still clueless

"I know your probably thinking I should be scared of you like everyone, but no, I personally love dragons" I smile

The dragon looked at me, and only could smile back as he knew he was safe with me. I wanted to live with this dragon.

"Oh and look what brought you! I assume dragon's like meat so..." I put some chicken pieces I stole from the kitchen out of the back of my dress pocket.

His face lit up, he must have been searching for food. He snatches it and eats it all in one bite.

"I'm very happy you didn't eat any of the villagers, or me! I think that is so...Kind in a way" I giggled

* * *

So then on, Lucy and the dragon boy adapted together, became best friends. The dragon always cooked for her, and even sewn clothes for her, they even went on ton of new adventures. But one day, her very mean Father has had enough of her being gone. He decided to send a couple of tough knights to capture her home.

"She must be with a dragon! Go check every cave nearby!" He demanded

So then on the knights began searching for princess Lucy

Meanwhile at the cave...

"Your going to leave for awhile! Awwww..." I whimper on my sewn blanket

By this time I could understand him in a way. When he nodded his head twice it meant he was leaving, when he he moved his head up it meant "Get up" I knew over 1000 meanings to. I even found out his name. He drew it in the sand, with his claws. Spelling N-a-t-s-u. Kind of a cute name!

As he leaves I stuff my face into the blanket.

"I really wanted to talk to him to...I'm sure he will be back soon, but he has gone out to much without me lately...I wonder why?" I lay down now feeling sleepy. I click my gums, and closed my eyes.

When I awoke, the first thing I notice was that Natsu was not around! I would be expecting him back by now! Then I heard clanging of armor and horses hooves.

"Huh?" I push the blankets off of me

"RIGHT THERE! CAPTURE PRINCESS LUCY!" A girl in red hair said

"WHA-?" I spoke as I jump up in suprise

I began running through the cave, the knights in their horses were catching up to me fast, especially the red haired one. I finally reach to the end of the cave, unfortunately I could do nothing, I wish Natsu was here!The girl in red picked me up by the stomach and rode out of the cave.

* * *

The girl with red hair later put me in a cell under the castle I once lived they left, I began hearing my father's footsteps, he came close to my cell.

"After you have learned your lesson by staying in this cell, we have an arraigned marriage with a loyal prince." He smiled at me "Actually we have in this castle right now, I would love you two to meet, I will bring him" He heads back up

"That jerk! Setting up a marriage with a prince! I want to marry Natsu the dragon!" I scream out of anger

* * *

Once Father brought him down I was stunned.

"Meet Gray, your soon to be husband" He unlocked the cage only letting Gray in

"Yo!" He looked at my face, I was sick by his presence, I also felt a sudden chill from him though.

He came closer gripping my chin "They call me ice-boy you know?" He smirked

I could see why, he was very chilling.

A sudden bang came from up the steps, heading down here. From those steps... It was Natsu! He bashed his way in the prison looking at the ice boy Gray with a sick look.

"So, you want to battle, eh?" He pulled his sword out

Natsu blasted him with fire, but had no effect

"Like I said to Lucy, I am ice-cold!" He chuckled running toward the dragon

So Natsu decided instead of using fire, how about using his hands! He flicked the prince out of the way and grabbed me, just like when he first met before he left the building, I wanted to say something to Father, Natsu let me go.

"Father, I want to tell you it was a bad idea of running away but now I want to tell you that this will NOT be running away for farther do! I do not want to marry a prince, I want to marry a dragon." After that Natsu uprooted me again

As he swayed by me he seemed a little awkward, was it weird to him that I wanted to marry a dragon, and not a prince?

* * *

Now by this time we were heading home, the sun was setting and it was all for some reason Natsu began panting and panting for no apparent reason.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I ask as I was worried for him

He nods, letting me know he going out, again. For the few hours I didn't see him, just like last time.

"I wonder why Natsu has been acting so weird, you know I think i'm gonna check!" I clench my fist heading out into the direction he was in.

As I was wondering off, I saw something far into the distance, a guild.

"Huh, I heard of that place...Fairy tail...A place filled with magic" I walk over

Suddenly, I hear a rustle in the bushes and someone eating something. I place my hand, hovering over.

"Huh...Who are you?" It made the person jump at the sound of my voice

"It's Natsu" Some flying cat jumps in the air

"Natsu, what! That doesn't make any sense!" I yell

Natsu cowards down "Sorry I never told you but I can only be in dragon form when needed. So after I met you I didn't wanna turn back to normal becuase I heard you say you love dragons and would want to marry one instead of a human or something" He blushes

"Well, you should have told me, besides I said a prince not a human! I never knew you were human!" I jump up over him, almost toppling him.

"So that's the girl you are always talking about, you liiiii-" Before he could talk, Natsu shut his mouth

* * *

**So then on, Natsu taught Lucy how to use magic and became more closer than ever! To the point of marrying each other! **

**And they lived happily ever after**

* * *

**_So this was kind of just a random short story I had in mind for awhile. Characters:_**

**Virgo-Maid**

**Lucy-Princess**

**Natsu-Dragon**

**Gray-Prince**

**Erza-knight **

**Happy- Well...the normal Happy XD**


End file.
